Random Story- anyone can write a chapter!
Rules: Anyone can write a chapter! This is a random, unrealistic story, so be creative. Make OCs, or you can be yourself. Remember, you can only edit your chapter! So have fun and BE RANDOM! Also, please don't kill off anyone's characters exept for your own, and don't cuss or be innappropriate. Chapter One by DreamingWolf1 Dreaming was sitting on a building, eating a pepperoni. She was extremely bored. Suddenly a FedEx truck rolled up. It must be her special delivery! Dreaming jumped down, her yellow eyes bright. The driver came out, carrying a package. He was a pickle. "Special delivery for Gnimaerd," the pickle drawled. Dreaming furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, there must be some mistake... I'm Dreaming!" "You look wide awake to me," the pickle observed dimly. Dreaming snarled. "No, that's my name you inane green vegetable!" The pickle blinked. "So apologize," Dreaming growled. "I can't, I am a pickle." "Oh, you're in a pickle all right," hissed Dreaming. "After I bite off your head..." The pickle blinked. "Wouldn't that be called murder?" "No, its called eating," Dreaming spat. "Whelp, I'll be on my way then," said the pickle. "Wait, what's in the package?" Dreaming said. The pickle blinked. "Sinoreppep and aet sgab," he said. "What?" Dreaming cried. She rushed over to the box. Addressed to: Dreaming. Contains: Pepperonis and Tea Bags "You were just reading backwards!" Dreaming said. "Give me that." She snatched the box from him and brought it back to the building. The pickle called after her. "Wait..." Dreaming didn't stop. She just kept walking. After the pickle left she opened the box... And a ball of black feathers stared up at her! "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dreaming screamed. "CAAAAAAAAAAAW!" the crow yodeled back. He floundered out of the box, shaking his wings. "Help! Rebellion! Staggering!" the crow screamed at her. "I need your help to save the great crow empire!" he shrieked, but all Dreaming heard was "SQUAWK SQUAWK CAW CAW SCREECH!' "Hold on, I'm not going to eat you," Dreaming said quickly, but all the crow heard were ferocious growls. The crow shook his wings and scolded Dreaming. Dreaming cocked her head. "I can't understand a word your saying," she said. Then she brightened. "But I know someone who might!" Chapter Two by Chipper, and Dreaming "What the heck? You think I can understand crow?!" Dreaming nodded. The humanoid crow shrugged, and added, "You're lucky I learnt Corvidian. Now, crow, what are you saying?" "I need the wolf's help to save the great wolf empire!" he squawked, and Chipper translated it. add to this chapter DREAMING!!!Chipster "WHAT THE HAY?" Dreaming squawked. "Crow EMPIRE? Do I look like I can save a great army?" she glared at the crow. "You are a stupid, featherbrained wormsnorfing idiot!" The crow got out a book and read it before saying to her, "Weeeell... Squawk." Dreaming glared at Chipper and shook her head. A pepperoni flew out of her ear and landed on Chipper's beak. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she growled. "Eh, forget it, let's just order some pizza. Wait, nevermind, we're in a forest, we can't order pizza," Chipper replied. "Not unless..." Dreaming started to dig violently into the ground. She found a wire. She wound it around the random crow's head and attached it to a light bulb that had started growing out of the ground. "NOW, ORDER SOME PIZZA!" Dreaming yelped at the crow. A telephone rang, and ''Dream Weaver ''started playing. "GREAT SCREAMING STARS!" Dreaming yelped, thumping the crow on the head. "What did you do?" The crow passed out, and the light bulb sighed. Suddenly, a cat jumped out of nowhere. It was black with white stripes, and had green eyes. "Oh, excuse me," she meowed. "I thought you were enemies." Chapter 3 - By Dreaming, Chipper and Rainbowdew "I'm Dew, by the way," meowed the cat. "Who are you?" "CAT!" Dreaming roared. She leaped forward and tackled her. "Hmmm, you smell like...." Dreaming shook her head and rolled of of Dew. "Erm..." ''Dream Weaver ''was still playing in the background, echoing and blathering on like a neverending, droning robotic voice. "SHUT THAT OFF, YA STUPID BIRD!" Dreaming yelped at the crow, but he was still unconscious. Dreaming leaped backwards and snapped the wire in half. Sparks flew, and Dreaming's ear caught on fire. She didn't notice. She extended a paw (that was as big as the cat itself) and smiled a very toothy smile. "Hello, I'm Dreaming." Dew looked at Dreaming's burning ear. "Um, Dreaming, your ear is burning." Chipper was sharpening her axe. The other two looked at her with a pained expression. "What? My battle-axe needs to be sharp!" she said. Dreaming coughed, killed a snowflake and poured its tears over her head. The fire hissed sadly and evaporated like dew. NO PUN INTENDED Dreaming turned to Chipper and Dew. She observed the situation. Then she grabbed a shrimp and handed it to Dew. "Shrimp?" she asked. Dew sniffed the shrimp. Then she began to eat it. Chipper started carving statues of birds out of wood using her battle-axe. Dreaming sighed and started carving wolf mini-figures out of a rock with her fangs. Category:Public